My First and My Last
by sweetpandageek
Summary: [Modern!AU] Hiccup is gay, and Jack is straight... Maybe. Pure, short, fluff. Old, September 2015 work. ((Additionally, Katherine (Guardian of Stories, I believe) is also in this, but she's not offered in the character selection.))


_'It was a warm summer evening. A pale, white-haired boy with icy blue eyes walked alongside a smaller boy with swept auburn hair and eyes the color of evergreen trees. They had walked in silence for a while, until Jack was sick an tired of it, and decided to strike up conversation._

 _"Hey Hiccup... Have you ever thought of what it would be like if we never met?" Jack's gaze didn't dare fall on the boy as he awaited his answer._

 _"Not necessarily... Although, I'm sure I would never have had to pick anyone up from jail," Hiccup replied with a smirk._

 _"That was one time! A guy goes to jail for 3 hours and never hears the end of it," Jack said, dramatically gesturing to the sky. The smaller teen just laughed, and before he knew it, the older boy was stifling a chuckle as well. "Ok, ok, but seriously, Hic. What if we never became friends?" Hiccup thought for a moment, and Jack waited anxiously._

 _"I think... My life would definitely be a lot more boring. I wouldn't be able to put up with my dad's high expectations as easily, and I wouldn't be able to have someone to talk to, either."_

 _"So I have impact on your life, is what you're saying?"_

 _"Yes, a lot of impact when I think about it." The setting sun shone in their eyes, bathing them in beautiful shades of yellows, oranges, pinks and purples. "Enough impact... That you could say you wouldn't be able to live without me?" Hiccup raised his eyebrows at the slight change in topic, but brushed it off._

 _"I guess you could say that." For as long as he could remember, Hiccup had always turned to Jack for help whenever he had a problem. In turn, Hiccup granted the same service to Jack. But it went a bit deeper than advice._

 _Jack was the first person that Hiccup came out of the closet to. The first person who knew Hiccup was bi. "So, Hiccup... Shit, how do I say this...!?"_

 _"What do you mean? Say wha-" Jack had given up on words, and simply pulled Hiccup in and kissed him. The two boys' faces both turned bright red, but eventually, they sank into the kiss, as if it wasn't as abrupt as it was. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of bliss, Hiccup pulled away, panting._

 _"J-Jack... I t-t-thought you were s-straight," Hiccup said, his voice wavering._

 _"You thought wrong, then. Hiccup, I... I like you... More than like.. I love you."_

 _"I love you too, Jack." Hiccup wrapped his thin arms around Jack, tucking his head into the crook between Jack's arm and chest.'_

"And that's how your grandpapa and I got together, Allie," Jack says to his little granddaughter, Allie. The 9 year old girl's big, brown eyes shine.

"Granddaddy," the young girl says, "where's Grandpapa right now?"

"He should be home-" Jack starts, but a voice cuts him off.

"Right now." The ginger-haired man took his brunette granddaughter into his arms.

"Grandpapa," Allie shrieks in delight.

"The one and only," Hiccup replies, putting her down.

"On time, as always, Hiccup," Jack grins. Although old, his icy blue eyes still shine with mischief.

"Wouldn't do any less for my Prince Charming." Hiccup sits down next to Jack on the sofa, and takes his hand gently.

"Grandpapa, Granddaddy," Allie asks, "am I going to get married when I'm older, too?" Jack smiles warmly, his eyes crinkling.

"I'm sure you'll have a dashing boy," Hiccup starts.

"Or a stunning girl," Jack finishes. The young girl beams, and the door swings open.

"Allie, time to go, sweetheart," her mother calls. The small brunette pouts, but obliges. "Say goodbye to your grandpapa and granddad, honey."

"Bye-bye, Grandpapa! Bye-bye, Granddaddy," Allie calls, as her mother leads her out the door.

"Bye, Papa. Bye, Dad," her mother says.

"Bye Allie, bye Mary-Katherine," Jack and Hiccup call back in unison. The door closes behind the mother and daughter, and Hiccup nuzzles his head into the crook between Jack's neck and shoulder.

"What were you telling her about," asks Hiccup. His thin fingers interlock with his white-haired husband.

"About how we got together," answers Jack, smiling, the light dancing in his eyes.

"I find it funny, to be honest..." Hiccup's evergreen gaze falls on their hands.

"Funny? How?"

"I've never loved anyone but you. You were my first love, and you are my last."


End file.
